


Wholesome Gay Emo Cowgirls – A Soft Thasmin AU

by mysteryof_love



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ASMR, Alternate Universe, Emotional, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, Lesbian cowboys, Marriage, Soap opera vibes, Wholesome, ambient, doctor who - Freeform, emotional yeehaw content, gay fluff, queer yeehawing, soft, space cowgirls, thasmin, thasmin asmr, yeehaw fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryof_love/pseuds/mysteryof_love
Summary: Regular short updated chapters about Yaz and The Doctor's blissful married life as ranchers in an AU where they live on a farm together and go on soft adventures.





	1. I - Prelude

Their hands together under the covers. Skin asleep, soft fingernails static touch to transparent, mosquito sheet draped over their bodies. Baggy pajama bottoms and spaghetti vest pajama tops, with toes peeking out playing footsie in their dreams. 

This bedroom is pastel grey-blue walls, trinket pictures jutted above homely wooden floorboards. From the window behind their bed is green, brown, beige, dirts and mud and grass, and dotted in like ink spots is a barn, fences, stables, a windmill. It’s weird and not very alien at all. A rooster cries and the sound walks up in through the open window, pushing gently aside the soft cotton curtains.

The blonde stirs first, her eyes open and sit still for a bit. The pupils finally click into gear but she keeps them still, straight forward drinking in the image of her wife, Yasmin Khan. 

She mouths ‘I love you’, the air of her breath stroking Yaz’s peaceful closed eyelids and slightly gaped lips.


	2. II - The Old Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz and The Doctor sit and watch the sunset under an old willow tree.

The sun begins to wane against the horizon as Yaz and The Doctor head towards their favourite spot. It’s a soft grassy patch on the side of the hill overlooking the lake where ancient willow trees fold over the water’s edge and patter kisses against the pond skaters that fizz across the misty water.

They tie up their horses beside the lake and begin to traipse up to their spot under the oldest willow of all. The ground felt springy and crisp like a mattress and the air had a tint in it that felt like warm chamomile tea. 

“Here pass us the blanket Yaz” The Doctor smiled with an outstretched hand.

Yaz chuckled and obliged. The Doctor took the blanket as if it were a cape, spun around dramatically, then with a single extravagant movement flung the blanket forward like a fisherman’s net onto their patch under the tree.

“You’re so extra!” Yaz said with an eye roll.

“It’s why you love me so much!” The Doctor grinned through her teeth, planting a cheeky peck on Yaz’s lips. 

Even after their years together Yasmin still blushed when The Doctor scattered her flirty moments throughout their day-to-day. And The Doctor wasn’t wrong, it was one of the reasons why she loved her so much. It was such an incredible gift to be with someone who was so constantly excited to be with you that they were always surprising you with new ways to express their affection. The Doctor had sacrificed so much for Yasmin Khan, but you wouldn’t tell it from seeing them together. They appeared to be a fairly inconspicuous married couple without any awkward obligations nor any tensions between them. One would be forgiven for forgetting that The Doctor was once an eternal pulsating force of energy that jittered around time and space - saving lives and enjoying the view. That two-thousand year period of her life was finished. She felt like she’d had enough of that and the most exciting adventure to come would be a lifetime with Yasmin Khan. And for the first time in all her lifetimes, it was a lifetime singular: finite and terminable. 

Holding hands on their wedding day, The Doctor had breathed away her regeneration energy into the eye of harmony at the centre of her Tardis. She had told the Tardis it could only be used in an emergency if her or Yaz were ever mortally injured ‘before it was their time’. The Doctor had also channeled a small amount into Yaz’s body, giving her normal human lifespan a bit of headroom so it could compare to that of The Doctor’s final body. The Doctor had fiddled with the chameleon circuit and gifted the Tardis a retirement too, taking the form of an old willow tree.

They would live their lives in equilibrium until they were ready for one last journey together at the end. But they didn’t have to think about that often, for now living and loving consumed all their thoughts.

Yaz folded her legs and lowered her body down next to her wife on the blanket. The soft autumnal evening wind swayed through the relaxed branches above and hummed an ambient chorus. The hill faced the path of the setting sun. It had a similar aura to sunsets on earth but the radiation from this alien sun was slightly more magenta and had a tendency to paint blistering bursts of indigo through the atmosphere when it departed for the evening around this part of the planet. 

The Doctor turned her head over slightly, making eye contact with Yaz. She lifted her chin up to meet her and placed a gentle, airy kiss on Yaz’s lips. Yaz kissed back with a bit more strength, tracing her fingertips around The Doctor’s earlobe. 

“God I swear I’ll never get sick of this,” she sighed against her wife’s mouth.

“Me neither,” a slight wobble in The Doctor’s voice. 

She tucked her head down from Yaz’s lips and nestled it gently into the nook below Yaz’s left shoulder. 

Yaz angled her profile down so the base of her nose rested against the top of her wife’s head. She felt the hair against her skin and smiled. She closed her eyes and breathed in her scent. 

The Doctor had longer hair than when they’d first met, years ago. It was messy, wavier. Yaz would often braid it for her and tie it off with bows adorned with wildflowers and charms she’d make from oyster shells and semiprecious stones. Yaz had shaved her own hair down to a buzzcut almost a year ago, on impulse. Her Nani had passed away around that time and she needed some way to mark the time and release her grief. Her hair had grown back a fair amount but still sat fairly close to her skull with little waves peeking around the edges of her ears. 

The Doctor scratched her neck briefly, sighed, and laid her hands back down in Yasmin’s lap. 

“I was thinking we could go on holiday somewhere soon” Yaz proposed, “we’ve been a bit...”

“Stagnant?”

“Yes I think that’s the word. It could be nice to get a bit of air for a week or so. Would you prefer to go... you know... analogue” Yaz motioned her fingers into a walking figure, “Or should we go somewhere in...” Yaz’s head lopped back and she eyed the old willow tree inquisitively.

“You know what, I think it would be fun to take the old girl for a whirl.” The Doctor stretched out lifting her head from Yaz’s body. She folded her palm along the trunk of the willow tree behind them, “I think you’d like that too wouldn’t you.”

The tree let out a soft, low whirr... like a songbird waking after the winter. 

Yaz and The Doctor looked at each other and laughed. If their life had a theme-song it would start playing now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! The canon of this au will slowly get built up bit by bit, it's gunna be fun! Get ready for more in the next chapter!


	3. III - A Weekend Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz and The Doctor leave the ranch for their first trip in a while. Softness ensues...

It was the day after the sunset, and The Doctor had packed a large chartreuse duffel bag filled with biscuits, a portable DVD player, and other small surprises. 

The bag weighed a tonne and the Doctor grunted as she heaved it up onto her horse’s back who was sat in the late morning sunshine in front of their homestead. The bag had flamingo-coloured kittens embroidered on it, all posing with peace signs and cutesy winks.

“Sorry Daph!” she grimaced in guilt as her horse, Daphne, winced under the sudden addition of weight and snorted at The Doctor. 

“Erm, no! The bag is absolutely not stuffed with JUST biscuits!” The blonde retorted indignantly, “There’s some peptobismol in there too, in case I overdo it on the bourbons.” 

Daphne giggled and coyly shook her head down in a horse’s blush. The Doctor flamboyantly ruffled her horse’s shaggy mane with her fingers and smiled, “alright, I’m all ready, YAAAAAZ?” The Doctor hollered towards the house, “you almost good to go?”

A mumbled yell replied as Yaz barged clumsily out of the front door. She was wearing a worn-out black hoodie that barely concealed her short, jagged bed-hair. The frigid autumn air was whistling into her baggy blue jeans through the rips on the knees and the tongues of her hitop trainers panted with each step like an old bloodhound. 

“Hi gorgeous,” Yaz grinned, “fancy a ‘naner?” She whipped a bruised banana from her pocket and offered it to The Doctor.

The Doctor beamed as she took the banana from Yaz and thanked her with a kiss on the cheek. 

The Doctor began to peel the mushy fruit and childishly gnashed a chunk from the top. She reached into the front pouch of her deep blue dungarees and produced a large thermos. Timelord pockets.

“Oh my god you are a super hero,” Yaz moaned. She popped the lid and took a healthy swig of the coffee inside.

“All part of the job description, my love.” The Doctor laughed and pulled her sonic from the inside pocket of her ridiculously oversized white puffer jacket that was emblazoned with pink racing stripes around the sides. She buzzed it in the air above her head. A door swung open in the stable across the yard and out trotted Archduchess Julienne III, July for short (which The Doctor seemed to always mispronounce as Joo-ly, much to Yaz’s amusement). July was Yaz’s horse, a white mare with pebbles of grey and beige along her back. Daphne on the other hand was slightly smaller and had a sleek caramel coat with a heavy brown mane. 

They mounted up in unison and headed for the old willow tree on the hill. 

\------- 

The doors of the Tardis buckled open as if a magnificent gust of wind had shocked them apart. The Doctor gandered in on Daphne, melodramatically brandishing her sonic in front of her as if it were a lance. Yaz followed behind on July, rolling her eyes in amusement. 

The console room of the Tardis was quite different to how it was when Yaz first saw it.

It was open, airy and homely, with various soothing accented lights fizzing like mist from the walls. The console wasn’t raised up on a platform as it had been in the past, shedding its once dramatic nature it now sat discreetly, framed by old welcoming sofas, well-used workbench. Leaning against them were bicycles, scruffy oversized paintings, piles of books. It felt more like the living-room of an eccentric interior designer with a hoarding problem than the control room of a time-machine. 

The couple dismounted, grabbed their bags and patted a thank you as their horses trotted off to the Tardis’ stables.

Yaz flopped down onto a deep-set, ragged l-shape sofa that was upholstered in cheery lavender fabric. She kicked her trainers off, exposing socks clad with smiling teddy bears and sneering skulls aligned in a pattern. 

“Hey smelly feet!” The Doctor chuckled and brushed along the most ticklish area on Yaz’s feet with her knuckles.

“Oi!” Yaz threw a tea-stained cushion at The Doctor who caught it with both hands and exaggeratedly ducked her face behind it, as if to evade a secondary attack. Yaz grinned and smacked a wide smooch into the air towards The Doctor who giggled in response, turning a raspberry hue in her cheeks. She pivoted on her heel in a futile attempt to hide her weakness to Yaz’s cuteness and began punching-in coordinates on the various control panels, the central column of the ancient vessel began to hum.

“So... where are you thinking?” Yaz asked, readjusting her posture in the nook of the sofa. 

“Oh have the perfect place in mind.” The Doctor smirked and slammed down the primary lever on the console, rocking the Tardis momentarily like a clapped-out motor skidding over potholes.

On the outside, confused birds retreated from the branches of the willow in confusion, perplexed as the old tree vanished in thin air.

\------- 

“Pillows?” Yaz knelt and touched the floor, negotiating the puffy patchwork lattice that made up the planet’s ground. “It’s all just made of pillows? All the way down to the core?”

“Yes! Well, almost completely, there’s a duvet layer too a bit deeper down, and then the core is stuffed with goose feathers and foam!”

Yaz had no idea if The Doctor was pulling her leg or not. She giggled and flopped herself down on the soft floor, rolling over a few times like a gleeful infant.

The planet they had materialized upon was ridiculous. As far as the eye could see it’s terrain stretched out in bulbous formations of pillow-like objects. The epidermal layer was offensively pastel, gleaming baby blues and dusty light greens, punctuated by an occasional dot of daisy yellow and bubblegum pink. The atmosphere was a clear and crisp Prussian blue, and it looked like the sun would be setting within the next hour or so.

“These lumpy... erm, protrusions? Yeah, protrusions works, they’re all actually joined together as a singular mass!” The Doctor was waving her hands around in the air. She was in peak ‘dramatic mode’ as Yaz had once called it. “They’ve stitched themselves together with a microscopic network of synapses that can send electrical signals to each other! Isn’t that amazing? They can react to stimuli and response accordingly. Eventually parts of the pillow-mind on the other side of the planet will know we’re here! It’s incredible!” 

“Sounds a bit like how trees can communicate with each other through their roots?” Yaz raised her eyebrow in uncertainty.

“Exactly! Or like a coral reef!” The Doctor offered her hand to Yaz and pulled her up. The pair beamed at each other. 

“I missed this Doctor!” Yaz glowed as she picked their heavy duffel bag off the floor. “How about we camp out over there, against that ridge of pillows?”

“Sounds fab,” The Doctor smiled and swung her foot forward, wobbling slightly as her body adjusted itself to the soft surface below.

They laid a blanket down that billowed and unfurled for several metres. The surface of the planet rumbled slightly like a nervous stomach, as if it if were responding to the two travellers. Yaz and The Doctor looked at each other in apprehension. 

With a pop, several lumps of soft material bulged out of the ground and separated from the surface like cells in mitosis. 

“Oh my god! Pillow fort! Yes!” The Doctor jumped in the air giddily, unable to contain herself, “Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! I love pillow forts so much! Oh my, Yaz quick come help!”

Yaz giggled and took the Doctor’s lead.

The planet was slowly producing more pillows, all of which The Doctor began to gleefully arrange in the shape of fortress surrounding their blanket on the floor. 

“There must be a psychic field, or something?” The Doctor scratched her head, holding a bulbous blue pillow in the other. “It’s like the planet knows we’re here for a sleepover!”

“Let me know when you’re done with that Doctor, I want to watch a movie and eat marshmallows!” Yaz reached into their duffel bag and produced a beaten up portable DVD player and a massive bags of marshmallows. 

“Yes! Ready now!” The Doctor’s attention instantly torn from the pillows. She plopped her bum down next to Yaz who was nestled in the middle of their cozy retreat.

Yaz grabbed a dvd and plonked it in the machine, it was an old romcom, not sure which one. She’d blindly grabbed an armful from one of the bookshelves at home. 

The Doctor grinned like berk looking straight at Yaz whose eyes met the Doctor and flickered cheerily. 

“Can we do nails” She asked Yaz, flashing her hands out, nails exposed. “You know I usually don’t like having them done, feels like something died on my fingers and is slowly decomposing over them… maybe I could have swampy green?”

“Such a way with words… I think I’ve got some nice green in here.” Yaz fumbled into the bag and pulled out a smaller pouch. She emptied it and several bottles of nail polish rattled out onto the blanket. “Here! ‘Grimy Green’ for you… and… ‘Persuasive Plum’ for me.” Yaz took the Doctor’s left hand in hers, “Here, I’ll do yours first.”

The romcom crackled softly in the background, providing a soundtrack to their laughter and meandering conversation.

By the time it was done the sun had already collapsed out of sight through the horizon. 

“Marshmallow time!” Yaz exclaimed, shifting her body over to grab the packet of sugary-clouds. “Here, you sit behind me and brush my hair, and I’ll try and throw some up into your mouth!”

The Doctor grinned and nodded her head in an excited stutter like a caffeinated child. She picked up the brush from beside her and reached the other hand into Yasmin’s hair. She flayed about with her fingers in the short bouncy mess. Pausing for a moment to lean over and press her lips onto the top of her wife’s head. She inhaled the smell and closed her eyes. She wiggled her freshly painted fingers on Yaz’s chest as her arms wrapped over the shoulders like the sleeves of an unworn prep-school jumper. 

“Marshmallow.” She demanded.

Yaz obliged, launching a fluffy lump up above her head blindly. 

The Marshmallow struck The Doctor in her eye, she recoiled dramatically, clutching her face as if she’d been struck by a deadly force. 

“You!” Yaz swirled over and lurched at her wife, “such a princess!” She laughed and darted forward to The Doctor’s armpits with writhing digits. 

“NO NO NO NONO!NO!NO!” The Doctor cackled and squirmed about under the pressure of Yaz’s tickling arms. 

Yaz eased off and collapsed beside her wife. She breathed out a plaintive sigh.

“It’s so beautiful… being with you.” 

Her hand trailed out and fell onto her wife’s. Her wife squeezed back and rolled her  
body over into Yaz’s side. She gently laid her head down on Yaz’s chest. 

She began to listen to the music of Yaz’s heartbeat. Concentrating through closed eyes, she quantized the beating of her own two hearts to batch Yaz’s one. It was like a pair of spooning lovers synchronising their breathing naturally. Their blood moved like water in adjacent oceans, mirroring the swaying motions of its counterpart. 

Yaz ran her fingers through The Doctor’s messy, wavy straw hair and stared off into space, completely content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please share with your friends if you liked it! <3 More to follow on a regular basis!


	4. IV - Snowangels at 3am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Thasmin cuteness at night in the snow

The first snow of winter had fallen over the farm. 

The brittle red wood of the barn was lacquered with suffocating grey streaks as its doors groaned on their hinges, agitated by the pestering midnight gale. 

The covering of snow left the nighttime world in a stark two-tone image. An eerie glow emanating from the white surface only to be devoured by the bleakness of the winter night. 

Inside the farmhouse The Doctor lay unquiet next to Yaz. She had been unable to sleep all night, kicking off the covers and writhing around, much to the annoyance of her wife. Inversely, Yaz was tightly rolled up in the duvet and trying to focus on her dream where she was living as a character in a soap opera. She groaned in annoyance as her dream identity fell into a hospital bed coma and she sunk back to the far-colder real world. 

“Psst. Are you awake?” The Doctor whispered.

“No.” 

“Cool, can we talk? I’m booored.” 

Yaz rolled her body over to face the frustratingly hyperactive bundle of energy beside her.

“What do you want to talk about at,” Yaz paused and scrunched her eyes, “what time even is…”

“…3:48am” The Doctor replied before Yaz could finish, and shifted her body slightly closer to Yaz’s. “Cuddle me? Please.” 

Yasmin limply extended an arm, brushed her fingers against her wife’s neck then suddenly withdrew with a dart.

“Ow! You’re bloody freezing!”

The Doctor chuckled from her belly and rolled over quickly so her back was pressed hard against Yaz’s chest. 

“PLah!” Yaz spat a chunk of The Doctor’s wavy blonde hair from her mouth.

The Doctor giggled even more, jiggling her legs around in her giddiness. Suddenly a devious idea sprung into her mind. 

Her eyes narrowed, she gave out one brief low chuckle, then grab Yaz’s coveted duvet in her hands. She sprang away quickly, flying off the bed and out the bedroom door. Yaz heard her barefeet storm down the stairs and off towards the door.

“I swear to… is she trying to get me to divorce her or something.” Yaz shook her head in disbelieve as she raised herself from bed in a shiver. She threw her bedgown on and moved to the window that overlooked their front porch. 

Of course The Doctor was already out there, still wearing her pajamas with big boots and her oversized puffy jacket. She was looking up at the window brandishing the duvet like a spoil of war. 

“For fucks sake…” Yaz span on her heels and skidded downstairs, the palm of her hand burning as she slid it at a lightning speed against the handrail. She kicked her slippers off and threw her feet into a pair of massive wellington boots. Grabbing her fuzzy coat, the same one she’d worn on her first adventure with the Doctor, she bolted out the door.

“Oi, hands up! Citizen’s arrest! That’s theft!” Yaz barked, trying to do her best I’m not finding you very funny at all right now voice.

The Doctor ignored her wife’s orders and threw her hands up in the air on either side, like a celebrating footballer. 

“Come on in, the water’s lovely” She collapsed backwards, and thudded into the deep snow. Yaz couldn’t even see her she’d fallen so far down. More importantly however, the duvet was now laying in the snow, and would soon be irredeemably soaking and frigid. 

Yaz charged towards her wife, but found her movement was somewhat limited to awkward wading and high steps. Eventually she got within arms length. She reached out to try and grab her duvet but stopped as she saw The Doctor lay there in the snow. Her hair was tangled up in between the night-shaded snow and her button nose gleamed from small beads of sweat, trophies of her antics. 

The Doctor grinned and winked. ‘God she’s so beautiful’, Yaz thought to herself. She jumped down, gently falling on top of The Doctor who exaggerated being caught out of breath. 

“Got you.” Yaz smiled widely, now wide awake, “Still want that chat?”

The Doctor opened her mouth, about to offer some stupid, clever retort. Yaz stopped her, smacking her lips with a freezing kiss. The edges of Yaz’s short brown hair jutted out of the night through her profile and tickled against The Doctor’s forehead, which was sweaty and pink from the chill. 

Yaz grabbed The Doctor’s hands, pinning her. She pulled up from the kiss and straddled her legs tightly around her wife’s torso. “I win. You’re making me cocoa now.” 

The Doctor whined like a teenager, then sparkled a smile up at Yaz, her features scronched up in defiance. 

“And, you have to start a fire, give me a foot-rub, aaaand get me new socks, and…”

“…Okay, let me make a list.”

Yaz laughed and jumped up, splashing a spray of powdered snow into The Doctor’s face before turning and running back into the toasty comfort of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this because it snowed today and i'm soft for thasmin

**Author's Note:**

> More to be added soon, thanks for reading and leave suggestions in the comments or to @ellenettles on twitter!


End file.
